Des amours impossibles et pourtant
by Samantha Granger
Summary: totalement UA.XIXème siècle.Remus et Lily Evans,des jumeaux nés de parents esclaves,appartiennent au Malefoy jusqu'au jour ou ils sont vendus.Oui,mais ils sont vendu aux Potter,et plus particulièrement à Sirius et James Potter,les deux jumeaux de la famil


Titre :Des amours impossibles et pourtant...

Auteur:Ben,moi,Samantha Granger.Eh oui,vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi !

Résumé:totalement UA.XIXème siècle.Remus et Lily Evans,des jumeaux nés de parents esclaves,appartiennent au Malefoy jusqu'au jour ou ils sont vendus.Oui,mais ils sont vendu aux Potter,et plus particulièrement à Sirius et James Potter,les deux jumeaux (oui,j'aime les jumeaux)de la famille.

Couples:James/Lily ET Sirius/Remus alors Homophobes,au revoir !

Disclamer:Les persos appartiennent à la grande madame Rowling,comme vous le savez sûrement.Je ne reçoit pas d'argent pour cette histoire...Par contre,l'idée est la mienne .(si il ya une ressemblance avec une autre fic,ce n'est pas voulue,je ne suis pas une plagiste.)

Notes de l'auteur :Salut !Sa faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic avec les maraudeurs mais je n'avais pas d'idées en tête.Autre chose:Peter n'aparaît pas (ou peu,je ne sais pas)dans cette histoire.La raison est que je ne vois pas quel rôle lui attribuer.Dernière chose (oui je sais c'est long mais bon...)L'histoire se passe en France,à Paris.Pour la raison que je ne connais pas l'histoire de l'esclavage en Angleterre.

Bonne lecture !

Paris,1815 :

Dans un chariot roulant sur la route,au milieu des poules,on pouvait voir une jeune fille et un jeune gaçon agés d'environt 15 ans.Leurs apparence n'était de toutes évidence pas nobles,et en effet,Remus et Lily Evans étaient nés d'esclaves,appartenant aux au Duc Malefoy.Présentement,le Duc Malefoy n'avait pas besoin d'eux,ils étaient en route pour le marché aux esclaves,où ils serait vendus.Lily soupira :

"Mon dieu,je n'ai pas envie d'y aller,je veux rester avec maman.

-Je sais Lily,moi aussi.Mais nous devons bien obéir à Maître Malefoy.

-Enfin,au moins,nous sommes sûr d'être mieux traités que chez les Malefoy.

-C'est sûr et certain Fleur de Lys.

-Ne m'apelle pas comme ça Remus !"

Le chariot arriva à cet instant devant le marché au esclaves et Lily et Remus durent interrompre leur conversation pour descendre.Ils montèrent sur l'estrade ou ont les enchaina et marqua "esclaves à vendre.Voir le duc Malefoy".

Qelques instant plus tard,une élégante voiture s'arrêta devant l'estrade.On vit alors descendre les fils jumeaux du marquis Potter,Sirius et James Potter.Le vendeur alla à la rencontre de ses deux prestigieux invités et s'inclina,le marquis Potter étant très riche et affluant.

"Messieurs Potter.C'est un grand honneur.

-Oui oui.Nous aimerions deux esclaves,une fille et un garçon d'âge 15-16 James.

-Bien messieurs,j'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut".Dit le vendeur en les conduisant vers Lily et Remus.

"Ils viennent d'arriver,ils ont 15 ans et sont jumeaux.Ils appartiennent au Duc Malefoy."

James et Sirius détaillèrent les deux esclaves d'un regard critique.Le regard de James se posa sur Lily,il la détailla de haut en bas.L'esclave était belle,on ne pouvait pas le nier.Ses yeux était tout bonnement incroyables.James avait vu de nombreux yeux au cour de sa vie,mais jamais comme ceux-la.Elle avait les yeux émeraudes,hypnotisant.

De son côté;Sirius observait Remus.Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait aussi.Oh oui,Sirius Potter était ce que l'ont appelé un homosexuel.Seul James était au courant les "gays"n'étant pas bien vus du tout dans la société.Mais Sirius savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à James,celui-ci ne le rejetterai pas.

Mais revenons au moment où Sirius détailler Remus.Le jeune homme était beau lui aussi,c'était certain.Ces yeux couleur miel était magnifique,sans pour autant égaler ceux de sa soeur.

Sirus et James se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.Il pensait tous les deux à la même chose.

"Très bien,on achète,aller prévenir le Duc Malefoy"Dit Sirius au vendeur.

Voilà,c'est court mais c'est un prologue.La suite sera sûrement plus longue.

Reviews acceptées !

Merci de lire,

Samantha Granger.


End file.
